DE 43 39 094 A describes a method for the damping of thermoacoustic oscillations in the combustion chamber of a gas turbine. During the combustion of fuels in the combustion chamber of a stationary gas turbine, an aircraft or the like, the combustion processes may result in instabilities or pressure fluctuations which, under unfavorable conditions, excite thermoacoustic oscillations which are also called combustion oscillations. These not only constitute an undesirable sound source, but may lead to inadmissibly high mechanical loads on the combustion chamber. Such thermoacoustic oscillation is actively damped in that the location of the heat release fluctuation associated with combustion is controlled by the injection of a fluid.